the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Annabella Nylund
Annabella Nylund (born September 29th 1996) is a student from Sweden who attends the University of Dundundun. She is very intelligent and notable for composing and programming music, specialising in chiptune since 2009, at the young age of 13. In addition to this she has a talent for athletics and is considered very attractive. She is known under the alias of bitgirl. Annabella lived in the hamlet of Rudmarker before she moved to a flat in Dundundun to get to university easily. Relationships Family Annabella lived with her mother Evelina Nylund and her father Felix Nylund, until she moved to a flat in Dundundun. She gets on well with them. She also had a younger brother named Lucas Nylund, who died in 2002 from birth asphyxia. Sexual status Annabella is heterosexual, and in the episode Edvard Andersson at University she started dating Edvard Andersson, an also-Swedish student at the university. She attended Pewdstersund Primary School with him from 2001 to 2004, though they did not initially recognise each other. Only recently have they started to remember they sometimes hung out. Annabella is caring towards Edvard, and easily panics when he is threatened or very sick. In the episode Demon's Adventure, it was revealed that Edvard got her pregnant. Her six-week ultrasound has also shown that she is carrying twins. She is expected to give birth in Summer 2018. Bjørn Henriksen secretly wishes to date either Annabella or her best friend Asbjørg Fjelde, though to a lesser extent since Annabella's pregnancy started. Other relationships Annabella is very friendly with Morten Larsen, especially since he saved Edvard's life in the episode Colham College Burns Down. She works as an organiser in his temporarily closed gang The Hovedpersons. Annabella also gets on well with Jack Urquhart and Richard Urquhart, the latter of whom is another chiptune producer, known under the alias of 'Bitz 4 U'. Annabella has strong rivalries with Coran Hewitt, Aarron Rayner and Samuel Davidson. She also doesn't get along with the rude Kenny Kendrick. Her relationships with the now deceased Ärnesti Jukanpoika and Maarjo Mägi were even more hostile, and in Morten Larsen's Fury the pair posed as policemen to escape from jail, enter Edvard's house and beat him up. She soon gave Asbjørg and Morten rope to tie them up with; this helped the latter to eventually shoot them at an abandoned house in the Colham Moors. Band When Annabella lived in Rudmarker, she begun composing chiptune music in 2009, aged 13. She was the keyboardist and songwriter of a female synthpop band called The Svenska Angels from 2010 to 2014, whilst working on her solo music. Other band members include the singer Marna Norling, guitarist Kerstina Hallberg and electronic drummer Pernilla Strand. She left after moving to Dundundun, and was replaced with Sofia Victorsson. Annabella posted almost all of her music to the former audio distribution site CloudySound since she joined the site in 2012, though she switched to Eyetunes and Beatharbour after CloudySound's closure in July 2017. Her music has notably increased in popularity since it was uploaded to these two platforms. Discography *''Chipville'' (2010) *''FM & PSG'' (2011) *''Cute-bit'' (2012) *''Svenska Bomb'' (2013) *''EDM Meets PSG'' (2014) *''Bitdawgz'' (2015) *''Funky Bomber Original Soundtrack'' (2016) *''Ate a Bit'' (2017) *''The Island's Sword Original Soundtrack'' (TBA) Appearances Season 7 *Edvard Andersson at University Season 8 *Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party *Colham College Burns Down *Harry Smith's Worst Day Ever *Harry Smith in Deep Trouble (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) Season 9 *Kenny Kendrick's Time Bomb *Harry Smith's Pool Party *Happy Birthday, Morten Larsen! Season 10 *Happy Birthday, Asbjørg Fjelde! *Happy Birthday, Zoe Kennedy! *The Black Foot Gang Rules OK! (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Harry Smith's Snowball Fight Season 11 *Harry Smith Celebrates Valentine's Day *Harry Smith's Train (appears in a dream Harry Smith has) *Annabella Nylund Makes Chiptune Season 12 *Edvard Andersson's Appointment Season 13 *Morten Larsen's Fury *Edvard Andersson's Great Escape (appears in credits) Season 15 *Edvard Andersson's Computer Disaster *Demon's Adventure Video game appearances Annabella makes a brief appearance in the credits of The Bully RPG: Attack of the Conformists. Here her future version from the year 2026 is shown to be reunited with Edvard due to a time paradox caused by Queen Narciss' defeat. The corruption of Volcanus caused by the queen separated them before she was overthrown. Trivia *Annabella has the same birthday as the Genesiscide College student Yuko Hataya. According to Peter Donald, this was coincidental. Due to this link, he showed the two becoming friends in Annabella Nylund's Birthday Party. Category:Characters Category:Characters of Nordic descent Category:Common Love Interests Category:Females Category:Musicians Category:Protagonists Category:University of Dundundun students